


put me back together (authenticity)

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crying, Dom Mercedes von Martritz, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Sylvain puts his trust in Mercedes' hands.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Hope's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948084
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	put me back together (authenticity)

"Mercie, fuck." He can feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and he's shaking.

"Are you alright, my love?"

He just lets out a long moan and another tremor rattles him; his voice is so high and strange right now. His arms, restrained at his sides, push against their bonds. 

"It feels weird; it feels _good;_ it's so much...I don't know, I want..." He babbles something unintelligible and gasps.

She tips his chin up with her finger, almost businesslike, but with her usual softened edges. "What's your color, dear one?"

"Green, _green_ , I just--ahhh ha, fuck, Mercie!" She'd moved the rod as soon as he'd spoken, and he stares at it. It looks so fucking bizarre sliding in and out of the very tip of him.

She'd used those beautiful hands and mouth and lips and fingers and _breasts_ on him, fuck, and gotten him so hard he was dripping. After she had asked if it was all right to restrain him, Sylvain had enthusiastically agreed and then felt himself drift a little way away while she secured him. He loves her hands, the way her brow furrows when she bends over him, concentrating on making things perfectly tight. 

He'd snapped back when she'd lubed up the little silver rod and shown it to him. She'd insisted on clear answers on that question, and it had felt odd but not bad going in. But not exceptional or anything. 

But then, _then,_ she'd started sliding it up and down, and it had felt like she was jacking him off from the inside, and it had nearly driven him insane. 

And now it's pressing rhythmically against the spot that makes nerve endings shoot off to every corner of his body, pinging and sparking and tearing him apart. He stares down at her delicate hands working him and then throws his head back, clenching his teeth against another senseless string of babbling. 

"And what's your safeword, my sweet Sylvain?"

Sylvain unlocks his jaw, but it's an effort. "T-tailtean."

"And do you need to use it?"

"No." It comes out as a whine, a plea; he wants this wonderful torture to continue as long as possible.

"Do you want to come yet?"

It's a test, and oh holy tits of the goddess does he want to come. His chest tenses and then relaxes. 

"I want...oh, Mercie, I want…" He takes another big, shuddering breath. He looks at her, eyes wide, bare pale chest flushed with desire at the sight of him. 

"I wanna make you happy." The words crack and break at the same time something in Sylvain's chest bursts open, and as she lifts the slick-shiny rod all the way up and out for the last time, her mouth descends. Sylvain fucking _wails_ ; he'd be embarrassed by this noise if he had any shame left in him. 

The giant wrenching pulses of the orgasm ripping through him are in time with his heaving sobs. It wrings him out thoroughly. Mercie doesn't stop touching him: his dick, his hair, his chest, pressing firmly behind his balls and making his whole body twist again. Her light fingers are everywhere, loosening his restraints and rubbing his limbs. 

"You're such a good boy. You did so well. So good, for me. I love you."

He's still sobbing, and it peaks at her praise. "It's—so much. It's so much. I love you."

She meets his shaking lips with her own, and wipes his tears, and nestles him into her chest. 

"You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. And so, so good."

Maybe, someday, he'll think that's true. And maybe here, just for now, against soft lavender-scented skin and kind hands settling the blanket of her love over him, maybe he can believe her. 


End file.
